The Snows
by That Elusive Reader
Summary: "Inside the chest was a large canvas bag tied off with a piece of rope, a black leather bag, a pair of black trousers, a black cloth shirt, tall black leather boots, a black hat, a belt, and a sword." Ivory is the daughter of Fabina. When the city of love isn't being to kind to them, will she be able to restore the Night's Cloak's glory?AU. Triquel to The Waterways
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Here it is. The tri-part of the trilogy. I dunno if this is going to be the last. If it isn't I will just continue Ivory's story. Anyway. Here it is. The next part of the story. **

**I –am getting attacked by my cat-don't own HOA. **

Please read The Waterways and The Vines before reading this. Everything will make more sense. 

_"Ivory Ysabelle!" cried Aunt Amber as soon as I entered the small living room. "How many times have I told you not to run down stairs!"_

_"About a billion," I muttered. "What is it?" I asked more clearly. _

_"We've got a job for you," said Joy from the mapping table in the corner. "And it isn't going to be easy."_

* * *

Ivory's POV

"What is it?" I asked, crossing my arms.

"We need twice as much income this year," answered Joy.

"And we can't get anymore without drawing attention to us on the streets," said Amber. "And anyways, I'm getting too old for this."

"You're nearly 30!" I said.

"I am 30," she said, sending me a death glare. "Piper an Patricia are too old too."

"They're only 21, though!" I cried.

"Too old to beg for spare change. People just glare and move away," muttered Piper, who was sitting on the couch next to her twin. "We aren't cute and people don't feel sorry for us anymore. It's only small children and old people they feel sorry for," she muttered darkly. Patricia hit her on the shoulder, telling her to be quiet.

"Well that's rubbish," I muttered, crossing my arms.

"We need more money. We're already just barely scraping by," said Joy, looking over an accountant book that was worn to the threads. "Even with you, Oli, Cassie, Em, Ivan, Pete, and Jacks, we don't have enough to cover all of us and the poor."

My adopted cousins (that's what we called them just because it was easier than anything else. We technically weren't related, but since the adults had taken my mother in when she had come over from America, we were considered cousins by some people. We aren't.) were the children of Joy and Mick, or Jerome and Mara.

Cassie, or Cassiopeia Annaka Clarke, takes after her mother, Mara. She basically helps Joy and Mara with the money and can often be found reprimanding her identical twin sister Emiline Agatha Clarke. Emma is the exactly opposite of Cassie. Emma is more like Jerome. She helps me gather the goods, as we joke.

Though it's nothing to joke about.

Their eleven year old brother, Ivan Isocrates Clarke, is a wanna-be. When he went to school for a total of one day, he was mocked because of his name. My mother told her not to call him Isocrates, but she insisted that it was a wonderful name. I looked it up a few years ago to find that Isocrates was a rhetorician. I still have to ask Oli about what that means. I don't have time to look it up. Ivan mostly helps out on the streets by pick-pocketing the richest square.

Pete, or Peter Henry Campbell, is ten-year-old the son of Mick and Joy. He takes after his father, and mostly delivers the money that we can spare to give away. He also is quite good at lock-smithing, and can often be found in the basement, locking doors and breaking into them. Annoying, but useful.

Jackie Allison Campbell is the youngest, and cutest, of the group. She is only six years old, and makes her living by begging. She brings in a fair amount, but not enough to get us around.

"What about Dad's estate?" I asked.

"Honey, we…" my mother began. "We can't spend that on something so little as a…" she trailed off. I'd caught her.

"It's not just my estate Ivy, it's all my siblings too," my father said.

"Ask them if they'd be willing to give up some towards charity."

"Ivory Ysabelle! That is enough!" cried my mother.

"What do you want me for then?" I muttered darkly.

My mother shook her head and sat down next to my father.

"You've got to steal…from the Duke," said Joy.

* * *

Amber's POV **(Ivy is Ivory)**

"What?" asked Ivy, who had frozen in the middle of the room.

"The Duke," answered Mara.

Ivy blinked. "You've got to be kidding me."

"I'm sure Amelia and Amanda are still there," I said, putting an arm around her.

"They are. I still sometimes write to them," muttered Nina, running her hands through her hair.

"So I have to ask these two ladies, who I don't even know, for some money?" asked Ivy.

"Yes," answered Fabian.

"No," answered Nina.

"What?" asked Jerome.

Fabian looked at Nina. "What do you mean?" he asked.

"She looks exactly like me, haven't you all noticed that?" she asked.

"Well of course I have dear!" Fabian cried in defense.

"Amelia and Amanda know my 16 year old self, the one that happens to look exactly like Ivy," Nina explained. "It will be like the Night's Cloak never ages."

"What did you tell them?" asked Fabian.

"What I told you at the beginning, then they made me tell them. I told them I was Nina Martin and that I came from America. I also told them why I needed the money," answered Nina.

"Well that's lucky," I muttered.

"No what's lucky is that Ivy looks like me," muttered Nina.

"So it's settled?" asked Mara.

We all nodded.

Poor Ivy.

* * *

Ivory's POV

"Come on, Ivy, let's go get you suited up," sighed my mother, standing up.

"But can't I just wear what I normally do?" I asked, following her up the tower that we lived in. **(A/N: Imagine the Weasley's home from Harry Potter, that's kind of what they live in. They also have a home in the mansion, but Fabian's siblings took that over. There wasn't space, so they offered to move out.)**

"Because honey, it's not what I wore," Mother answered, climbing up the stairs.

"So?" I asked.

"Could you unlock your door?" she asked, gesturing towards my door. "Because between the two of them they have very good memories."

"It's unlocked," I said, opening the door to my room. "Why would your things be in here?"

"It's away from the sun, like you," she smiled, walking over to the farthest corner from the window that was set in the wooden wall. "Now if I can remember the pattern…" She pulled on one of the bricks. "Ah, that's it." She pushed the wall out of the way. "I've always been amazed at how easy it is to move this wall. Come on," she said, holding out her hand for me to take.

I smiled slightly, taking the hand. She lead me up a few stairs to a dark, dusty room.

"A little dustier than I remember," she muttered, pulling a box of matches out of her pocket and lighting a candle that stood by the door. She walked over to a large wooden chest on the closest wall. "I put this away when I had you. I figured that I couldn't leave you alone," she smiled, pressing her fingers against the lock. She winced as the lock clicked and swung open. "There. Do you want to open it?" she asked, stepping away.

I heaved the large wooden top up from the body of the chest. Inside was a large canvas bag tied off with a piece of rope, a black leather bag, a pair of black trousers, a black cloth shirt, tall black leather boots, a black hat, a belt, and a sword.

My jaw dropped. "You were the Night's Cloak," I cried, throwing my arms around her as she set down the candle.

"Yes!" she laughed. "I've told you before!"

I grinned, pulling out the pants. "Do you think these would fit me?" I asked, holding them up to my legs.

She tilted her head to the side, "I think so. Maybe a few alterations. Nothing Trudy couldn't fix." She smiled, then her smiled dropped. "I mean Amber couldn't fix."

"Who's Trudy?" I asked, putting the pants over my arm and grabbing the shirt.

"Oh, just a lady," she muttered.

I frowned. "Come on mom," I said, putting my free hand on my hip.

"Fine. She was the one that helped me when I first got here. She took all of us in." She sighed.

"What happened to her?" I asked.

"Nothing," Mother muttered, pulling out the boots and black bag. "Best leave that in here," she gestured to the canvas bag. "Ah this thing," she pulled the sword out. "Did you know that I almost killed your father with this?" she smiled. I laughed, taking it carefully. She reached into the chest one last time, pulling out the hat. "I remember this thing," she smiled, putting onto my head. "There, you look almost like me. Now let's get you dressed."

* * *

**A/N: Do not get used to this length. Okay, I know I said I would be putting this out there in January, but I decided that, well, you guys deserved a Christmas present. The next chapter will most likely be posted this Saturday or next week sometime. Merry Early Christmas! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here I am again, faced with another eight hour journey (that I'm not sure I'm going to have today)**

**I don't own HOA.**

* * *

Ivory's POV

When I walked down the stairs to the main room, Amber gasped.

"Oh my," she gasped. The rest of the people who were in the room raised their heads.

The general reaction was gasping and eyes widening.

My father stood up, reaching out his arm. "Nina…" he muttered. His eyes then flicked to my mother. "My lord! You look exactly like her!" He grinned.

"I think this might just work…" began Jerome.

Joy laughed. "Yea, maybe."

I felt new. My father had taught me how to use a sword from when I could hold one, and when my mother would allow me to hold a sword. Jerome then taught me how to refine my swording technique.

All of this had apparently been in preparation for me to take over the family business.

The family business was apparently stealing from the rich and giving to the poor.

I had known for awhile that we had something to hide from the government, because I lived two lives. One that was with Amber, Jerome, Mara, and the others. The other was with Mina, Agatha and my father's siblings in the mansion.

Two lives.

It was hard at first, as you know it would be, but eventually it just became a part of our daily life, something that had to be done.

I had gotten used to the thought of never knowing where I actually lived.

"So, you going to steal from the Duke soon?" asked a voice at my door that night.

I turned to see Jerome leaning against the door casually. I watched as he came closer to me and sat down on my bed.

"I used to like her you know," he muttered. "Nina, but then…well, I met Mara and she just felt like the sun was shining all the time." He sighed. "But you, Ivory, well, let's just say that you remind me so much of her, when she was in her prime."

"What are you saying?" I asked, flipping closed my notebook which I had been recording what my mother had told me.

"I'm saying that you will bring back memories that people thought were gone," he said, his eyes shining in the moon light. "Everyone has a memory of the Night's Cloak, some good, some bad.

I looked down at the closed book. "Thanks Uncle Clarke," I muttered. He laughed.

"Nina used to call me Clarke all the time," he smiled, getting up from the bed and walking to the door. "So Rutter, you going to ever go out on your own without a mission? Nina used to do that."

I stared at him. "I think it's time you leave," I muttered. He smirked and left the room. Just when I thought he was gone, he stuck his head around the corner of the door.

"You'll find people will be hard pressed to believe that the Night's Cloak is back. They knew him as a demon, but some will be quicker to believe than others. It will take time," he said. Then he left.

I stared after him. What had he meant?

I looked down at my clothing, then walked quietly over to the secret door. I pushed it open, to find that it was lit by the moon. I smiled at the room before stepping in.

I brushed some dust off the shelf to the left of the secret door.

I heard a creak of the stairs behind me and I turned to see who it was.

"When we remodeled, I insisted that I have this room," my mother said. "We built this when I was ten, twenty years ago." She walked into the room, brushing her fingers over the layers of dust. "I forgot about it when I met your father and then I never had time to come back up here and clean…" She opened a drawer that was in the wall on the other side of the room. She laughed. "I guess I never sold this." She held up a necklace. It was pretty, but still quiet ugly. "I guess it wasn't going to be. Ah, whatever." She closed the drawer and walked over to the empty wall. It was covered by a dust encrusted sheet. She pulled it off and it fell to the floor with a thump. She poked it with her toe before smiling at me. "Feast your eyes my dear," she gestured to the wall.

I gasped. It was a map of Venice.

"Who drew it?" I asked, stepping closer.

"I did, when I was fourteen. I figured I should record where I had stolen from on an actual map, just to fool with the presses mind." She smiled, running her fingers over the map. "Those were the days. The days when I could run down the streets and instead of being ridiculed, I was celebrated." She sighed. "See there?" she asked, pointing to the pins in the map. "Those were where I stole from."

I looked up at the clusters of pins. "You were really active," I said.

"Yes. I read in the paper a few years ago about the Night's Cloak…I think I stashed it up here someplace…"she muttered, turning away from the map and walking over to the shelf. "I kept every single article refering to the Night's Cloak."

"Why?" I asked, walking over to where she was.

"Reference, you know. To keep track of what people were thinking about me. To keep with the news," she smiled. "Ah! Here it is."

She pulled a yellowed newspaper out of a box and walked over to the pool of moon light that the sky-light let in over a table that was in the middle of the dusty room.

"Read it," she pushed it towards me.

**_NIGHT'S CLOAK MAY BE DEAD_**

_Last night at midnight, we found a body at the docks. This body was dressed in black clothes and wearing a sword at his hip. Though he didn't have blonde hair or blue eyes, he was holding a paper that read, "Night's Cloak, please report to the docks where we will do some trade." Has this deal gone wrong? The Night's Cloak is dead, much to the relief of the officials. Hopefully the thieves of Venice will take this as a warning. _

I looked up at her.

"But you aren't dead," I said. "Who did they find?"

"It was actually Fredrick McGregor. He had a heart attack at the docks and some children came by and put that note there," she said, putting the paper back on the shelf.

I frowned. It didn't make sense.

"I didn't get it. Sometimes I think that the paper just put that in so they could say that the Night's Cloak's terror reign was over," she said. My mother sighed. "Come on Ivy, let's go eat. Eddie has your favorite food ready. I used to eat a lot, or none, before I went on a raid."

"What would you recommend?" I asked, following her out of the room and helping her shut the door.

"Eat a bit," she smiled, leading the way down the stairs to the dining room.

* * *

**A/N: Before I forget, I need names! Guys' names that sound amazing. I do not want Justin or Harry or Louis or whatever other names are in One Direction. I want strange old names, something that means something to you. Work with me will ya? Well, since I got this done before we got to XXXXXXXX. So yea. You'll probably get another one.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Still stuck in a car, listening to my parents give my brother collage talk. Seriously the most boring thing in my life that I've had to do stuck in the back of a car smashed against the door because we have five people in the car. Anyway, you don't really care. So here you go. **

**I don't own HOA. **

* * *

Oliver's POV

Ivory always gets the attention. I mean, I snuck into her room after she and mom went down to dinner, which I had already finished. I walked into the room and looked around. When I looked at the door, I noticed that the wall wasn't all the way lined up with the door frame.

"What the," I muttered, pushing on it slightly. The wall moved. I pushed harder on it and it slid out of the way. I stepped up the wooden stairs to the room. I looked around it. The moon light was seeping into the room from somewhere and when I looked up I saw a window in the ceiling.

I looked around the room. There were shelves and a large map on the wall.

"This is amazing," I muttered, turning around slowly.

I heard a creak on the stairs and I quickly hid behind the book shelf.

I heard Ivory come into the room.

"Wait," she muttered, standing in front of the door. "I thought I shut this," she muttered, heaving the door shut.

I shivered slightly as the door thumped into place, sealing me into room. I shakily stepped out from behind the shelf. I glanced around the room. Now all there was to do was wait. Great.

* * *

Ivory's POV

I fingered the hat that was sitting on my desk. It was so pretty, but yet so vulgar. I tucked my hair up onto my head and shoved the hat over it. I grabbed the sword and belt and walked over to the mirror. I looked at my image.

I looked exactly like my mother's photo she had shown me from when she was my age. Without looking away from my face, I belted the sword onto my waist. After shrugging on the cape, I looked at my reflection.

"The Night's Cloak has risen again," I muttered to myself, smiling.

* * *

Amber's POV

"You know eventually what happened to you will happen to her?" I asked, looking over at Nina as I spooned some soup onto my bowl.

Nina grinned over at Fabian. "I know that. I'm just glad you made me steal from the Rutters," she grinned.

"You still have to pay me back," Fabian muttered into his bowl. I grinned. Nina's face was priceless, if I might say so myself.

All of the sudden, Nina was holding Fabian in a headlock. "You sure about that now, honey?" she asked, smiling. Fabian laughed, pulling her down for a kiss.

"No," he answered when they finally stopped snogging their faces off. Nina smiled, sitting back down at her bowl.

"No seriously, Martin, you've got to take in the possibility of Ivy running away," said Jerome, leaning over his bowl.

"You've had over fourteen years to get used to this Clarke. It's Rutter, not Martin," Nina muttered, playing with her food.

"That's what you say," Jerome muttered.

"Mara, could you please get Jerome under control?" asked Nina with a smile. Jerome smirked, leaning back in his chair.

"Jerome, honey," muttered Mara, putting a hand on his arm. He smiled over at her.

"Just being myself Mar," he said smoothly.

"Hey Mother, did we leave the door open?" asked Ivory, sticking her head into the kitchen.

"No," said Nina, standing up. "Was it open?"

"Yes," answered Ivory.

"Go away Martin," Jerome called. "It was just Mr. McGregor."

"Don't listen to him Nina," said Mara, looking at Ivory. "Oh! Sorry Ivy."

Ivory blinked. "It's okay," she said, turning away.

"Have you seen Oli?" asked Eddie, coming in from the kitchen. "I asked him to help me make dessert."

"If I see him at the Duke's I'll tell him," Ivory said sarcastically. "Bye you lot."

"She's exactly like you Neens," I said when the girl left.

"I just hope she isn't as rash as I was," Nina muttered. "That would be bad."

"I must agree," Fabian said.

* * *

Ivory's POV

This was my first job. The first time I would do an actual raid. Sure I had begged on the streets before, but this…this was different.

It was a proving point in my life. Something I had to do to prove myself.

I breathed in deeply.

Go in. Go to the treasury. Steal two bags of gold. Get out.

Any witnesses were to be bound and tied after being threatened by sword point.

That was what my mother had told me. What Jerome had told me. It was a common consensus.

It sounded simple enough, but it was so difficult.

I could do this.

Couldn't I?

Yes. I could.

I took a deep breath and looked up at the tall building that was the home of the Duke.

"Let's just no die, okay Ysi?" I asked myself.

I took another breath and walked around to the back, climbed the black iron gate and slipped into the kitchen after picking the lock.

Easy.

I was in the dark kitchen, everything was fine.

I crept farther inside, going deeper into the mansion. I slipped up the servant's stairs to the highest tower, the tower that used to belong to Ladies Amanda and Amelia, my mother's friends. I pushed open the door to find two women, about the same age as my mother, sitting on couches, talking quickly.

"…she said she wasn't coming…" said one of them.

"…no, she said she was…" the other contradicted.

I stepped slowly into the room.

They looked up.

"GET OUT!" yelled one of the ladies.

"I have one word to say to you!" I cried, throwing my hands up to cover my face. "NIGHT'S CLOAK!"

The two stopped suddenly.

"She's dead," muttered one of the ladies.

"No, that was a man they found, Nina didn't lie to us," the other said.

"Are you Nina Martin?" asked the first girl.

I took a deep breath. "Yes," I answered.

"You're shorter than I remember," muttered the second one.

"We've aged, but you haven't, how is that possible?" asked the first one.

"Don't ask and I won't tell lies," I answered mystically. The women laughed.

"Just the sort of thing Nina would say," smiled the second woman.

"So to what do we owe this pleasure Nina?" asked the first woman.

"I need money. Two bags of it," I answered.

"Good, I was worried there for a moment. Last time you wanted 2,000 gold," muttered the first one.

I didn't let my confusion show on my face.

"Just a second, I've got that in here," muttered the second one, turning away to rummage through a trunk by the wall. "No, no…." she muttered. "That's not it…" She pulled a large sack out of the trunk, beaming over at me. "This is it! We owe you so much. Thanks Nina," she said, handing me the sack.

I grinned back at her. "Thanks Amelia," I said.

"You remembered!" she cried, beaming like it was Christmas day.

"Bye Amanda!" I called over my shoulder as I slipped back into the hallway and into the hallway.

I slid down the stairs to the kitchen and was about to leave when a steak knife was imbedded in the wall next to me as fast as lightning.

* * *

**A/N: Yes, I know I'm cruel. Please review, it will make me want to update tomorrow. (I have an hour in a car, you can use that to your advantage…hint hint :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Ivory's POV

I whipped around, staring at the kitchen that wasn't so empty anymore.

"Who are you?" asked the person.

"Unhand the knives," I said calmly even though all I wanted to do was run, run far away and never come back.

"No. Answer my question," requested the figure again.

"Could you please turn on a light?" I asked, shifting my weight and moving my hand over my sword hilt.

The figure sidestepped over to some object on the table, and a light flickered into existence.

The candle exposed a tall thin, raven haired boy with light skin. His eyes were golden and flecked with amber.

"May I ask again, tell me who you are," the boy demanded.

"Not before you do," I answered.

He was still pointing another knife at me, which isn't exactly the most comfortable situation to be in.

He frowned.

"No, I'm not going to until you do," he answered, holding the knife up farther.

I sighed, "You really don't want me to do this."

I pulled out my sword and rushed him, swinging my sword in front of me.

For a second the boy's eyes widened in fear before he reaffirmed his grip on the knife.

* * *

Oliver's POV

I was still stuck in that room.

I had studied the wall five-hundred times. I could tell you where every single one of those pins where, and what date they were placed there.

I was so bored…

* * *

Amber's POV

Normally Nina was calm at night.

But tonight…

Well, she was, out of it.

She was constantly worrying about Ivory.

I told her it would be alright.

But it's late. She can't be alright.

* * *

Ivory's POV

I had him at the point of my sword, his knife on the ground. It had been pure luck.

"I shall ask again, kind sir, what is your name?" I asked.

"Alvaro," he answered shortly, trying to keep my sword away from him. "Would you please get that thing away from me and tell me who you are?"

I stared at him. "You threatened me."

"I know, and I'm sorry for that, but could you just unhand the weapon?"

"Never put down your sword when in the same room as a threatenor."

"Is that even a word?" asked the boy, backing away. I followed him, retaining the same space between us.

"No. Don't you have another question to ask?"

"Who are you?" he asked.

"Well, sir, since I am who I am, and I must do what I am going to do next."

"What's that?" his eyes widened in fear.

** LINE BREAK!**

"I'm not going to kill you," I muttered before tying him up.

Just before I was about to leave I leaned in and whispered in his ear, "The Night's Cloak has returned."

I then sprinted off into the night.

This just might be fun enough to become a full time thing. Or not.

* * *

Ivan's POV (son of Mara and Jerome, remember him?)

The next morning I woke up in my sunlight room as always. I looked over to the other side of the room, expecting Oli to be there, but he wasn't. I frowned.

That was strange. Normally he woke up after I had.

I shook my head and got dressed, he had probably just wanted to hit the streets before there were too many police out and about looking for Ivy.

I rushed downstairs, grabbing a roll from the table.

"Hey Eddie, have you seen Oli?" I asked, biting into the roll.

"No, have you?" he asked.

I shook my head. "If you see him, tell him I want to talk to him."

"Hey, could you go out and grab the paper, I really want to read what story they conjured for Ivy's theft," he called as I left the kitchen.

"Gotcha!" I called back, rummaging through my pocket to make sure I had the money.

I ran out into the warm, sunny day. It seemed to beautiful to have had anything go wrong, but I guess, that's what it is.

I was interested in this issue too, because Mum had told me about the Night's Cloak stories they always made up. It was quiet interesting.

"HEY!" I called to the newsstand owner. "CAN I HAVE A COPY!?"

"Only if you have the money, boy," answered the man.

"I do sir," I answered, pulling the coins out of my pocket. The man smiled at me and handed me the issue.

"Thank you," he smiled.

"Thank you sir!" I called, running back home.

But in an alley on the way home, I stopped. The paper read:

**_NIGHT'S CLOAK RETURNS_**

_In the early hours of this morning it was found that the Duke has again become a victim of the notorious thief, The Night's Cloak. The only witness was found in the kitchen tied to a table leg. When our police untied him he shouted, "THE NIGHT'S CLOAK HAS RETURNED!" This boy, Alvaro, told us that he tried to stop the thief. When asked to describe the thief he says, "He was thin, dark—dressed entirely in black, mind you—and he was wearing a hat. He had a sword too, long, sliver. And the hilt had gold on it."_

_These descriptions match exactly to what, almost twenty years ago, a man said. We must except that we must arm our maids and butlers to keep this thief away. Though, even that may not keep him away. _

* * *

**A/N: I'm asking for one review. (Or more) THANK YOU! (sorry this was so late)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: My I was feeling generous today. Don't get used to it.**

** Okay so in chapter one I said Ivan was 11, but actually I meant he was 13. So I'll fix that and he is 13.**

**THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING! You lot are amazing. Anyway. **

**I don't own HOA.**

* * *

Ivory's POV

I had done it.

I had successfully stolen from the Duke's home.

"Hey, Ivy," called a voice at my door. I turned quickly around. It was Ivan, the annoying little person that he is.

"What do you want?" I asked, sitting up and closing my journal.

"Two things actually," he answered, coming into the room. "One, your mother told me to give you this." He handed me a newspaper. "She said she'd be up in a bit to help you figure out…things."

I nodded. "Thanks. The other thing?"

"Have you seen Oli? I can't find him anywhere."

"No, I haven't Ivan. If I see him I'll tell you, okay?" I stood up, pushing him towards the door.

"Yea, sure Ivy," he said, leaving the room. I sighed, flopping back down on my bed.

"Hey, Ivory, have you seen Oliver?" asked a voice through my half awake state. If this was going to become a normal thing, I would need my sleep.

"I HAVE NOT SEEN OLI! LEAVE ME ALONE!" I shouted, covering my face with my pillows.

"Sorry Ivory, I'm sorry," the voice said, leaving.

"Wait, Emma," I called, moving the pillow off my face and sitting up. Her face appeared in the doorway. "Sorry, I didn't mean to snap. I'm just tired."

"Just go to sleep Ivory, things will be better in the morning," she smiled, walking away.

I let myself fall onto the bed again.

"Hey vampire," called a voice from the doorway. I frowned.

"Look if you're going to ask me where Oli is, I don't know," I told the ceiling, and the person.

"Ivory, don't you want to put up your pin?" my mother asked, pulling me up from my bed. "I'll show you what to do."

She led me over to the wall where the secret entrance was and pulled away the wall.

Then she screamed.

* * *

Emma's POV

"You going to spill?" asked Cassie when I returned to our room. I frowned.

"Spill what exactly?" I asked, sitting down on my bed and reaching for my journal.

Cassie sighed. "Spill what happened. Did you find your love interest?" she asked, joining me on my bed.

I hit her with my journal. "Stop laughing! Anyway, he isn't my 'love interest'. I don't like him," I said, grabbing a quill from my desk.

"That's what they all say," Cassie smirked. "All the girls at school are all over him."

"So?" I asked, shifting my weight.

"You're jealous," she laughed.

"AM NOT!" I retorted.

"Whatever you say…Cinderella," she joked, standing up and moving to her bed. "Honestly, you've got to admit, it's pretty obvious that you like him."

"Cassiopeia!" I shouted, throwing a pillow at her.

"Thank you Emiline," she shot back, putting the pillow with hers. "My, I'm getting quiet the collection aren't I?"

I was about to throw another pillow at her when I heard a scream. I dropped the pillow, staring at my twin sister with wide eyes.

"What was that?" asked Cassie slowly.

"I don't know," I answered, quickly leaving the room.

"Where did it come from do you think?" asked Cassie, following me up the stairs.

"The attic," I answered, sprinting up the stairs. "Ivory's room."

I burst open the door, rushing into the room. I took in the scene before me.

"Why did you scream Nina?" I demanded.

"I found him leaning against the wall of the room, not moving. I thought he was dead…" Nina said, looking over at her son.

"I'm sorry, we'll just leave now," Cassie said, pulling me out of the room by my shirt. When we were down two flights of stairs she hissed, "Get a hold of yourself Em, you like him. A lot." She shoved me away, and returned to our room.

She didn't know how right she was.

* * *

Oliver's POV

I woke up in my bed. It was warm and inviting.

"Hey you, you're awake," said a voice next to me.

The sun was too bright. It was shinning behind the person and I couldn't see who they were.

"Someone turn off the sun," I muttered, coughing into my sleeve.

"Shh…it's okay. You'll get better," said the person next to me. She—it was definitely a she because of the way she was sitting—leaned forward and took my hand. "You were just stuck in a room for over a day in the dark. You'll get better."

"Who are you?" I asked, squinting. The girl laughed.

"It's me, Emma," she smiled.

"What happened?" I asked, sitting up.

"Oh nothing dear," she answered smiling at me. "You just looked so delicious."

X

"AH!" I screamed, waking up with a jolt.

"What is it Oli!?" cried Ivan from the other side of the room.

I shook my head. "Nothing, Ivan. Nothing." I sank back down into the pillows.

"Sure," Ivan muttered.

I must be insane. Emma didn't want to eat me.

That would be bad.

* * *

Ivory's POV

I was sitting up late.

I knew I shouldn't do this, but I had to read about my mother. Find out the truth.

I had read almost five hundred articles. They each said the same thing. The Night's Cloak came in, took gold, went out, leaving one consistent message.

The Night's Cloak strikes again.

* * *

**A/N: I am such an evil person. So love is drifting through the air, my oh my, who will it strike next?**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: THANK YOU ALL FOR THE miniscule amount of feedback. **

**And sorry about not updating sooner, I was a bit caught up in another story. **

**I don't own HOA. **

* * *

Ivory's POV

"Mom?" I said as I came down the stairs the next day.

"Ivory!" cried Amber, coming around the corner and almost banging into me. "My I didn't see you there!"

"Have you seen my mother?" I asked.

"Can't say I have," she said, piercing her lips together. "Well, if I see her, I'll tell her where you are!"

She rushed off down the hallway. I frowned, and continued on into the kitchen.

"Hey, Jerome, have you seen my mother?" I asked the thief.

"Nope, can't say I have!" Jerome replied, nervously glancing around. "If I see her, I'll tell her where you are!"

I frowned. "Amber just said the exact same thing," I pointed out.

"Oh really?" asked Jerome in a too high voice, turning back to his soup. "Well, must just be a coincidence!"

My frown deepen as I walked into the study. "Hey, Mara, have you seen my mother?" I asked.

"Well, can't—" Mara began, not looking up from her maps.

"Don't you dare finish that with 'say I have,'" I warned. Mara turned to face me.

"Well, I haven't dear. I'll tell her where you are if I see her."

I crossed my arms and sprinted up the stairs to Oli's and Ivan's room. "Have either of you seen Mom?" I asked, sticking my head into their room.

"Nope!" said Oli, popping the 'P'.

I rolled my head back. This wasn't going to end well, that was for certain.

Where could she be!

* * *

Emma's POV

"Hey have either of you seen Mom?" asked Ivory, sticking her head into our room. I glanced over at Cassie before answering.

"No, I haven't seen her since last night."

"I haven't either. I really want to talk to her about something," Ivory said before closing the door on her way out.

"Strange," muttered Cassie, returning to her book.

"You aren't helping Cassiopeia!" I scolded.

"Neither are you!" she retorted.

I stared out my window. "Hey, look!" I cried, pointing down onto the street. "It's the Duke!"

Cassie flung her book onto her bed and joined me by the window. "What's he doing here!" she cried, stomping over to the door and down the stairs, yelling all the way, "MUM! THE DUKE'S AT OUR DOORSTEP!"

I sighed and looked back at the Duke. He was just standing there in the dusty yard, with the commoners flowing around him. I frowned.

Cassie had a point, why was he at our home out of all the homes in Venice?

* * *

Amber's POV

I opened the front door, wishing that Cassie would shut up for one minute.

"Sorry sir, but whoever you're looking for doesn't live here….Your highness!" I gasped, curtseying quickly.

"'Tis no matter, Miss…" the Duke said.

"Amber, sir," I answered, still curtseying.

"Stand up, I'm looking for Nina Martin."

I took a deep breath, this was the moment of truth. "I'm sorry sir, but we don't have no Nina Martin in this house, sir."

"Perhaps a Nina Rutter?"

"Not since yesterday, she moved out. Good riddance I say!" I forced a smile.

"Yes…" he drawled. "Do you have any idea where she is now?"

"No sir, I didn't want to pry sir. I just wanted her out of me 'ouse sir," I answered.

"Cut the sirs, Miss Amber, let me in please."

"Oh sir, I think you'll find there's no reason for coming into my humble house," I pressed, shutting the door in his face.

"I THINK I WON'T!" he shouted from the other side of the thick wooden door.

"OH I THINK YOU WILL!" I shouted back, throwing my full weight against the door. He couldn't find Nina. Or Ivory.

He would just try and kill them.

Again.

Nina was honestly getting too old for this.

Honestly, so was I.

* * *

Oliver's POV

Ivan and I were quietly playing chess in our room when someone just had to interrupt us.

"Hey have either of you seen Mom?" asked Ivory, sticking her head into me and Ivan's room.

"Nope!" I answered, popping the 'P'.

She groaned and left the room, probably to go terrorize more people.

"Have you seen your mom?" asked Ivan, moving his chess piece.

"No," I answered, killing one of his pawns. "Ivy's probably just over-reacting."

Ivan glanced towards the door, "Yea, probably."

"Your move," I reminded him.

"I know!"

"Hey, did you guys know that the Duke just dropped in?" asked Emma from the doorway. I looked up.

"No," answered Ivan, moving his piece. "Check."

"Seriously guys! I heard Amber yelling at him!" she insisted, coming farther into our room.

"Do we look like we care Emma?" asked Ivan, gesturing widely to the board.

Emma huffed and rolled her eyes. "Oh, I forgot how precious your Chess games are," she muttered, stomping over to us. "Woops!" she cried, as she 'accidentally' flipped the board over.

"EMMA!" yelled Ivan, leaping up. I got up as quickly as I could too, fearing he would attack his own sister.

"I'm sorry Ivan! Look, now you care!" she smiled.

Ivan's frown deepened. "Why should we care?"

"Guys! Amber just got dragged off!" cried Cassie, running into the room.

"And Mom and Dad are gone!" Ivy yelled, throwing herself into the room.

I froze. "So are you saying that we are left in this house…alone?" asked Ivan.

"No, there's still Eddie, Mother (Mara), Father (Jerome), Patricia, Piper, Pete, Jackie, Joy, and Mick," corrected Cassie.

"I didn't see any of them though," Ivy mused. "So where could they be?"

* * *

Patricia's POV (around sunset the same day)

"Where are we going!" cried Jackie from behind Joy.

"Shh, honey, everything is going to be alright," Joy soothed her daughter.

"But Mama, I'm tired," yawned Jackie.

"I'll carry you sweetie," whispered Joy, picking her up.

"Mick, we have to stop soon!" called Eddie from behind me.

Up ahead Mick turned to face us in the dark night. His gaze lingered over his wife and daughter, then glanced at the rest of us. "Fine, but we have to get there as soon as possible. No telling where they are now," he called. Joy sighed, setting her daughter down next to Pete. She sank down to a log and closed her eyes.

"Do you think we'll get out of this alive?" asked Piper from next to me. "All of us?"

"There isn't much hope," I muttered, turning and facing my twin. "But there is hope."

She raised an eyebrow. "I guess there is."

* * *

Mara's POV

"Jerome!" I cried, as my husband pulled me through the streets. "Where are we going!"

"Somewhere safe!" he hissed, pulling me into an alleyway.

"Why didn't we bring the children?" I growled, pulling us deeper into the shadows as a police man walked by.

"Eddie's going to take them far away while we take care of this," he whispered into my ear.

"Jerome, Eddie left with Mick and Joy four hours ago," I hissed.

"What!" he whisper-yelled. "He did what!?"

"He left!" I cried.

"I'm so sorry to break up this happy little gathering, but the Duke would like to speak with you," said a stern, cold voice at the end of the alley.

We glanced behind us only to find ourselves surrounded by police.

"Who are you?" asked Jerome, squeezing my hand.

"Let me answer your question with a question. Who are you?" asked the police man. "Oh, wait. You are Jerome and Mara Clarke, the two most wanted people in Venice."

I blinked, then started laughing.

The men looked at me like I was insane. Even Jerome cracked a small smile.

"Is she sane?" asked the police man.

"I think what my wife means is that we are not the most wanted people in Venice. I think you meant The Night's Cloak is the most wanted person in Venice. And he has a message for you, The Night's Cloak will return."

* * *

**A/N: Well, let's see here…Everyone is gone, except Cassie, Emma, Ivan, Ivory, and Oliver. Well then…hmm…REVIEW! (That will just answer all of your questions faster) I know you are wondering why Mara and Jerome where running, where Nina and Fabian are, why Amber was taken, how Amber was taken, why Mick and Joy forgot Cassie, Emma, Ivan, Ivory, and Oliver. REVIEW!**

**This was 5 pages long! YES!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I have thought up a brilliant plan. I won't update this until I've updated Anubis Secrets, so they'll both get one chapter. If that makes sense.**

**(Ah yes, and thank you to my latest reviewer who inspired me to write this at night (thus making this a brain slab! ENJOY!) **

**Anyway, I don't own HOA, what's new?**

* * *

Ivan's POV

"What are we going to do!"

Emma was hyperventilating as she paced the room.

"Emiline, calm down," ordered Ivory, who was sitting on my bed, trying to think. "You freaking out isn't helping us figure out what is going on."

"You're one to talk Missy!" cried Emma, thrusting her fingers through her hair and flinging her arms around the air.

"Emma! Calm down please!" cried Cassie, who was sitting on Oliver's bed.

"Guys! We don't have time for this!" I cried.

"Ivan's right. We should check the room for any clues," Oli put in.

"Oliver! We aren't playing games here!" cried Cassie.

"What room?" asked Emma, stopping her maddening pacing.

Ivy sighed. "Oli!" she groaned.

"What room!" insisted Emma.

Ivy got up, swinging her arms around. "Come on," she muttered tiredly, leaping out of the door and up the stairs to her room. "Mom had a secret room where she kept track of everything she ever did," Ivy explained as she pushed aside the wall next to her door.

"Ivory, what are you doing," asked Cassie as Ivy walked up the stairs to a raised platform and lit a lantern. The lantern illuminated a smallish room with bookshelves, drawers, and maps spread around.

"What is this?" asked Emma, holding up a folded envelope.

"Let me see that!" demanded Oli, grabbing the letter. He tore open the paper, and began to read:

_Dear Ivory and any other Children who are reading this,_

_We are most sincerely sorry. If you have found this, that means Emma is with you. Mara sends her love to her children (Don't blame me, she made me write that). _

_We would like to say sorry for this horrid thing that we are making you go through. Don't worry children, everything will be alright. _

_It was an accident that happened many years ago that sparked this hatred between us and the many families of Venice. _

_As you may have discovered by now, Nina Martin was the Night's Cloak. She stole from all over Venice to give to the needy and the poor. Ivory has taken her place, at the moment. _

_You are probably wondering why you are reading this letter. _

_One: We are all gone. _

_Two: You need to save us. _

_Three: You have nothing to go on. Sorry about that. We aren't Gypsies. (Mara wanted me to erase that)._

_Be good and find us. _

_Jerome_

_(And the others. Mara made me write that)_

"What the…" muttered Cassie.

"We are so going to fail," muttered Oli.

"How can we save our parents?" asked Ivory, her eyes wide with worry.

"What are we going to do!" wailed Emma, always the dramatic one. 

"We're going to save them, by finding out who wants them dead," I answered simply.

This got their attention, now all we had to do was some research. I think I'll let Oliver do that.

* * *

Mara's POV

"So we're stuck in a cell?" asked Jerome.

I nodded, then remember he couldn't see that. "We're stuck in a cell," I repeated.

We were tied back to back in a grimy, dark, dank cell near the town square. We were bound with large sea ropes, winding up our bodies like snakes.

"You know," Jerome began. "This cell looks familiar. Oh wait, it's where they kept me when they thought they had caught the Night's Cloak."

"Don't be like that Jerome," I reprimanded.

He sighed, leaning his head against mine, I did the same.

"I wonder where Nina and smart aleck are," muttered Jerome.

I sighed, "Nina and Fabian, Jerome."

"Don't you wonder?" he pressed.

"Of course. It's not like them to just disappear," I whispered.

"Where on earth could they be?" Jerome sighed, leaning his head back to touch mine.

"You guess is just as good as mine."

* * *

Nina's POV

Running.

Footsteps following.

Running.

Turning suddenly. Duck.

Running.

For days it seemed like we had been doing this. Running. Running from the guard.

I torn my heart to leave my children at the home with only Mara's girls and boy. They wouldn't know what to do. They would have to go off of Jerome's letter and mine, which I had hidden under Ivory's pillow.

That was all they had to defeat her.

I would have brought all of the children, would have made Mick and Joy take them.

Amber was suppose to take them up to Trudy, to help them on their trip.

But she had been taken.

And there was no way for the two of us to help them.

"Nina?" called a soft whisper of my husband in the darkness of the night. I looked up from my knees, and my wonderings.

"What?" I whispered.

"You okay?" he asked softly.

I nodded, not trusting my voice to fail me.

"They'll be fine. Oli and Ivy are the smartest children of their ages I've ever seen. Emma and Cassie are fine young women themselves. And Ivan is helpful in his own way," Fabian smoothed back some fallen hair. "They'll get out of this. They'll save us."

"I just hope you're right," I sighed, standing up and taking his hand.

They couldn't have come with us.

We were the sacrifice.

* * *

Amber's POV

The people who captured me, must be trying to torture my brain out of my body. They tied me up in a purple room with black curtains.

They have no style. They are probably trying to see how long it will take me to find a way over to the curtains to tear them down.

I probably can't last any longer.

This is going to be a long wait.

I just wish this had never happened.

* * *

Patricia's POV

"When are we getting there!?" complained Peter, rubbing his tired eyes and stumbling a step.

"We're almost safe," Mick called from the front of the group.

We were all tired and hungry. Joy had agreed to make food when we got to the safe cave. We had been hiking all day long, and wished just to lay down and rest.

I just wish we weren't all forced into hiding.

I just wish she hadn't shown up.

* * *

Alvaro's POV (remember him? The Servant guy from Ivy's first raid?)

She forced me into this.

She forced me to lie and to cheat.

She was the worst thing that has ever happened to Venice.

And she's hiding in plain sight.

* * *

**A/N: Just over 1,000 words. I will try and update before too long, sorry it's been so long. **

**I would love some feed back about what you think of the story so far. **

**We will find out who she is in the next chapter, along with the letter Nina left for the children. **

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hello. I'm sorry for the wait. **

**I don't own HOA**

* * *

Ivory's POV

"Wait, guys!" I cried, pointing to a piece of paper on my bed. Ivan and Oli had just been about to leave, probably to go try and find out who hates our parents. "Look at this," I walked over to the bed, picking up the note.

"Who's it from?" asked Cassie, joining me by my bed.

"My mother," I answered, beginning to read the message aloud.

_I most sincerely hope and wish that you will not find this message until we return when it is safe. _

_But as you are reading this, I must think that you are alone in the house, with all adults gone. _

_I must tell you this. _

_My past is long and complicated, but you must save us all from the vulture who hovers over us forever. _

_Her name is Vera von Devenish. _

_She is the reason we have all run. You must be careful. You must strike a deal with her. The deal is that we will never bother her if she does not bother me—us. _

_Be careful my sweet children. Our wishes and hopes go with you so that you may be prosperous in this great time of need. _

_Love,_

_Nina M. Rutter & Fabian Rutter_

"Vera?" gasped Oli, his mouth dropping.

"Vera Devenish?" asked Emma.

"Vera von Devenish, Emma," muttered Cassie, sitting on my bed heavily.

"She's the most powerful person in Venice," mumbled Ivan quietly.

"Though nobody knows that," I said, crumpling up the note. "So, does anyone know where she lives?"

* * *

Mara's POV

It seemed like days that we had spent holed up in that cell. Thought it wasn't.

"Oh, look, food," muttered Jerome, as a loud clanging came from behind me. I sighed.

It was the same story. They put the food by our feet, where we could never get to. I stared at the lovely roll of bread and glass of water.

"Can we just get out of here?" muttered Jerome, his voice vibrating through my chest. I sighed.

"Yes," I whispered. "Where's your knife?" I asked.

"I don't have it. I don't walk around the house with my knife in my pocket. I haven't carried that around in years," he answered shortly. "I wish I did…Now we'll never get out."

"Don't be so glum," I mumbled, reaching into my own pocket with great difficulty. I pulled out the short letter opener that I had accidentally stolen from Nina's desk that morning to open the letter from Agatha saying that Vera was after us. I had put it in my pocket when Ivory asked me where Nina was.

"What? You don't carry around knives. You've stayed in the house!" he cried. "We're doomed."

"Honestly Jerome," I muttered, sawing away at the ropes by my hands. "Never doubt a smart girl."

* * *

Fabian's POV

"Nina, are you sure you want to do this?" I asked, grabbing her hand in the cool dark night.

I saw her nod in the shadowed street. She looked over at me, giving my hand a reassuring squeeze. "It will save them," she whispered before reaching up to the large oak door.

"Nina—" I began, but before I knew it she was kissing me. Her smell intoxicated me, driving me over the edge. But before I could act, she had broken away.

"I'm sorry Fabian," she whispered, opening the door and slipping into the dark mansion.

I watched as the large, heavy door slammed shut behind my wife.

I blinked.

Why was I standing here like it was nothing for my love to walk away from me.

She couldn't do this.

Every family needs a mother.

I reached forward and turned the large brass door handle, pushing the door inward. When inside, I eased the door closed, making sure not to make a noise.

I glanced around the dusty hall. I saw a line of light stretching from a door on the far end of the hall. I quickly made my way to the door, peering around the side. I saw Nina approaching a large ornate red velvet chair by the glowing orange fireplace.

"Vera," she said. Her voice was hollow as it echoed around the giant room. A figure rose out of the chair, an arm reached out to another figure, who supported the first one.

"Ah…Nina Martin," sneered the first figure, Vera. "So glad you could join us. Please, sit down." Nina barely sat down on a pouf.

"What do you want?" demanded Nina, her voice sounding full of life compared to Vera's.

"I would like tea at the moment. Boy! Get the tea!" she commanded, snapping her fingers.

The second figure, bowed slightly to Vera before leaving the room through another door.

This was not good.

* * *

Amber's POV

I think I will go crazy in the next hour that they keep me here.

A boy came a few minutes ago, bringing me some tea. All he said was that they had arrived and I would be moved in a few hours.

That is a good thing.

Now if only I knew where I was staying.

* * *

Joy's POV

The dirty cave.

That was where we were living. Thank heavens it was only for one night.

"When are we going leave," I whispered to Mick when Peter and Jackie had fallen asleep. Piper was look out and Patricia was tending to the fire. None of us could sleep.

"As soon as day breaks," answered Mick, holding my hand and smiling. I tried to grin back, but I couldn't. "What's the matter babe?"

"I'm just worried about Nina and Fabian and Mara and Jerome and Amber," I sighed. "I just wish Trudy had stayed in town after Jackie was born. We needed her. They need a grandmother."

"They'll meet her soon enough love," he whispered, putting an arm around my shivering shoulders.

"I just wish Vera had never shown up. I just wish that…" I trailed off, looking over at the fire.

"We all do," Mick whispered into my ear. "Now just go to sleep and rest while you can. Everything will be alright."

"Will we live in a large white house filled with roses?" I asked, snuggling into his chest.

"Yes," he breathed, his breath moving my hair across my face. "We'll live in a house with roses and violets and every type of flower imaginable. We'll have children, as many as you can imagine. The gardens will be a sight everyone remembers for all time…"

His voice faded into darkness as the ocean of sleep rowed me away to a happier place where everyone was safe and sound.

* * *

**A/N: Now, I feel like sleeping. Please review! I won't update until I get at least two. L I want to update. **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews! Sorry for the slight wait, I was kind of stuck on the other story. It would be great if we could get some reviews! Thanks for reading! I don't own HOA.**

* * *

Ivan's POV

"Vera von Devenish, Emma," muttered Cassie, correcting Emma's horrid use of names.

"She's the most powerful person in Venice," mumbled Ivan quietly.

"Though nobody knows that," Ivy said, crumpling up the note. "So, does anyone know where she lives?"

"I heard she lives off the main street, in one of the older houses," Emma offered, sitting down next to Cassie on Ivy's bed.

"No, it's not," corrected Oli, folding his arms over his chest. "It's nowhere I can explain, I have to show you."

"What do you mean?" I asked, narrowing my eyes at him.

"It's tabooed by some old lady working for Vera. "She wanted to make sure she was never found."

"Couldn't you write it down?" asked Cassie, trying to logic her way out of it.

"No, how stupid do you think this witch was. If she had done anything against what Vera wanted, she would have died along with all of her family and friends," explained Oli.

"I heard there's a way out of every spell," Emma muttered. "I think I read it in one of those older books, the ones in Mum's **(Mara's)** collection."

"Mum must have every book in the world," Cassie thought.

"Guys! We're getting off topic! We need to find Vera's home as fast as possible to free Mother and Father," cried Ivory, nearly pulling her hair out.

"Fine, follow me," Oli ordered, motioning for us to follow him out the door of the room.

* * *

Jerome's POV

"Honestly Jerome," Mara muttered. "Never doubt a smart girl."

"What? Are you going to make friction with your hands to make fire and burn the chairs?" I mocked because I heard the noise of sawing ropes.

"No," she grunted.

"You do realize that you're hitting me in the back with every move you make?" I asked, wincing in pain.

"Sorry dear," she muttered. "Ah. Good. That feels better." She moved around behind me.

"What are you doing?" I demanded.

"I'll get to you in just a second dear," she whispered. "Keep it down, you don't want the guards to learn that we're escaping do you?"

I nearly laughed, but I held myself back. "No ropes or bars can keep Mara Clarke tied up," I smirked.

"Thank you honey," she muttered sarcastically, bending over to start on her feet.

"You're very welcome, love," I answered, smiling to myself.

"And I'm done," she declared after a few minutes of sawing at the ropes at her feet. "Oh it feels good to stand again."

She got up and came around to face me.

"Will you please untie me dear?" I asked, giving her my best smile.

"Of course!" she grinned, placing a kiss on my lips before sawing at the ropes at my hands.

* * *

Nina's POV

When the boy came back in, bringing tea with him, Vera turned to me.

"Why have you come to visit me, my dear?" she asked, sipping gently at her tea. I set my tea cup down on my lap before responding.

"I want to…" I stopped. I couldn't exactly tell her I wanted to die. She would just have the boy cut my throat then and there. "I want you to stop hunting me and my family," I rephrased, hoping that she would listen.

"Let me think darling," she responded, sipping again at the tea. "No."

"Why ever not?" asked the boy. Vera turned to the boy, almost too quickly to seem human and shouted, "What have I told you boy! You do not speak unless spoken too!"

"Yes, ma'am," answered the boy, glaring daggers at Vera. I tilted my head sympathetically at him, my heart pounding in my ears at Vera's outburst.

"Why won't you?" I asked, returning my gaze to Vera.

"Because, darling, I need the blond of the Night's Cloak's family," she answered.

"Why?" I demanded, barely keeping myself from rising from my chair.

"Because, I need the money and it's only good if I hand over the Night's Cloak, once and for all," she sneered, putting her tea cup on the table next to her. "Alvaro! Bring me that snooping man outside the door!"

I frowned, wondering who she could mean. I watched the boy, apparently named Alvaro, walk over to the door and pull it open. Revealing Fabian.

What the hell was he doing here.

* * *

Amber's POV

Honestly, how long are they going to keep me here? It had been a few minutes since the boy had left and I was bored yet again.

That boy was cute.

I wonder if I seduce him, he will let me go?

Probably not.

All that's left is waiting for Ivory and the other children to save me and the others. Boy is that going to go over well with the town.

I just wish someone would get me out of here.

Now.

* * *

Piper's POV

"Just over the hill!" called Mick.

We were on our final leg of our journey to safety. This was it. We were going to be safe.

"I'll beat you!" smiled Patricia, running ahead, over the familiar hill that we had traveled so many times over the years.

When I broke the crest of the hill, I saw the old log house we had often stayed at whenever we were in a spot of trouble in the city and we needed to get out for a few days.

Where Trudy was staying now. I smiled, seeing Patricia running to the door and flinging it open, disappearing into the darkness of the house.

I sprinted down the hill and ran inside, turning the too-familiar corner to the common room where Trudy was standing in the sunlight, hugging Patricia.

"TRUDY!" I cried, joining my double in hugging Trudy.

"Dears!" she smiled, hugging us back. "I thought I wasn't going to see you for a long time! But here you are! I'll just go put the kettle on!" She bustled out of the room towards the kitchen, and Patricia and I followed her. "Are Joy and Mick coming?" she asked, pulling out a shiny kettle out of the cupboard.

"Yes, and Jackie and Pete," I answered, tucking a piece of hair behind my ear and sitting down. "How have you been?"

"Oh you know, missing you lot, taking care of the fugitives," she smiled, brushing Patricia's hair down her back lightly. "I missed you."

"We did too!" cried Patricia. "We haven't seen you in six years!"

"It was for the best," sighed Trudy, turning back to the kettle that was now whistling. "If Vera had found out I was with you, then we all would have been in trouble!"

"Why don't we just tell her we aren't her relatives?" I asked, fiddling with the table cloth.

Trudy gave me the, please shut up now dear, look as she hugged Joy, Jackie, Mick, and Pete as they came into the kitchen.

"Granna!" cried Jackie, hugging Trudy's waist. Trudy smiled, happy to see her adopted grandchildren back in her arms.

At least some good was coming out of this horridness.

* * *

Alvaro's POV

As I dragged the man into the room, I saw Nina's eyes go large, as if she hadn't known he was following her. I watched then, the cruel woman who called herself my master. Her eyes remained the same as if she had been expecting it.

I dumped the man as quickly as I could next to Nina and then retreated to the shadows.

The shadows was where I lived now. Where I loved to live actually. It saved me from the wrath of Vera Devenish and her tempers.

"Fabian!" screamed the woman, Nina. I turned back to face what was going on in the center of the room.

Vera was standing, prodding the man's limp form towards the burning fire. The woman screamed again.

I paled.

"We have no use of him," sneered Vera, poking the man again. A fire started on the man's jacket, making the woman scream even louder.

"Don't you need three generations!" she screamed, trying to throw herself at the man to save him. "With the parents!"

Her voice was hard to understand through her screaming, but I understood well enough. She was trying to save him.

But you did need three generations.

Vera stopped, contemplating what Nina had said.

"Well Ms. Martin…" she began, moving her stick forward towards the man on the floor.

* * *

**A/N: There. Sorry about the cliffy. Please review. Thank you. **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hello again, and welcome to the fabulous month of February. NOT! Not that I have anything against Black History month or anything. It's just, it's also Valentine's Month….I guess since I did nothing for Christmas, I should do something for that…hmmm…I'll think about it. **

**Anyway. The story, right. **

**I don't own HOA. THERE I'VE SAID IT THE MILLIONTH TIME! (Actually…) NO! YOU ARE NOT GOING TO COUNT!**

**Sorry. Here you go.**

* * *

Ivory's POV

"Here it is," Oli declared. Whispered really.

We were on the rooftop of an adjacent home to Vera von Devenish's house.

More mansion. The large white stone walls looked more like a bank than anything else. Tall gothic arches swept over the general face of the mansion.

All I could think about was the tiny mishmash of houses we lived in. A ragged patchwork quilt compared to this beauty.

But at the same time, the mansion had a hard, cold edge to it, much like ice. It looks beautiful on the outside, but on the inside, it is cold and gets all over your clothes.

"So how do we get in?" asked/whispered Emma.

Oli looked at her like she was insane.

"You don't."

"We have to," I pointed out, looking back at the building, scanning the rooftop.

"Why?"

"Mum and Dad are probably in there!" I exclaimed. A few crows flew away from us, from my loud outburst.

"Fine," he muttered.

Cassie joined me at the edge of the roof, taking in the building in front of us.

"It looks like the windows, the vent on the roof, and the main door are the only places in," she whispered.

"It's a death trap," muttered Oli.

"No, it's not. Nina and Fabian are probably just in the kitchen and are going to be coming out any minute," Ivan wished.

"It's not going to happen," Emma, the realist forever, muttered. I could just imagine Ivan sneering at her before focusing on the building again.

"I can hope," he mumbled, leaning on my shoulder. I shrugged him off, finally getting an idea.

"If Ivan would stop physically contacting me, I would be able to say that we could just go through the window," I said.

"Which one though?" asked Ivan.

"The one that has the horrid burgundy drapes, it seems like a place they wouldn't go every often," I answered, standing up.

"And here we go again…" muttered Emma.

* * *

Mara's POV

When I had finally managed to get the man I had married out of the bounds that had held us both, it was time for an assessment of where we were.

"So you say you were here before?" I asked, pacing around eating my roll that had been on my tray of food (it wasn't good, but it was better than staring at it for hours on end).

"Yes," Jerome answered. He too was eating his roll.

"You escaped…how?" I asked, rubbing my temples.

"Don't you remember?" he asked, smiling up at me. "I walked right out of the jail, then almost got hanged then I escaped thanks to…I think it was you and Amber."

"It was. I remember now. We bribed the guards into letting you go. We told them you weren't really the Night's Cloak," I smiled.

"What did you tell them?"

"That the Night's Cloak was hiding out in the crowd, waiting to kill you," I answered.

"But how is that going to help us get out of here?"

"No idea. But I'm working on it."

* * *

Nina's POV

"Don't you need three generations!" I screamed, throwing myself at Fabian, trying to save my love. "With the parents!"

Vera stopped, contemplating what I had said.

"Well Ms. Martin…" she began, moving her stick forward towards Fabian on the floor.

"Mrs. Rutter," I corrected.

She glared at me, her stick hovering over his back. "Let me remind you Ms. Martin, his life is balanced in my hands, not yours. I think it would be wise to follow my directions." She pushed Fabian away from the fire, but the fire on his jacket was still burning. "ALVARO! Get water!" she yelled before sitting down in her previous chair and turning to me.

"Please sit. We have some things we need to discuss."

"Yes," I answered dully, sinking into the chair.

"First of all, why did you come here?" Vera demanded, leaning forward on her stick.

"I came to die," I answered in a deadpan voice. "So you would leave my family alone. But then I realized you needed three generations."

"Yes, we do. That is why we need Trudy," she said. "And Ivory."

"What?" I cried, standing up.

"Why, I haven't told you have I? Before dawn tomorrow, everyone in your precious little family will be…dead."

* * *

Amber's POV

I stared at the burgundy drapes that were bugging me. No, killing me slowly.

Then there was a tap on the window, then a shatter of glass.

"Are you an idiot?" I heard someone ask.

"No, she's a genius," a male voice retorted.

"Honestly, just open the drapes," another voice said.

"I'm going, I'm going," muttered yet another voice.

I blinked as the drapes parted, bringing in sunlight and five figures, three females.

"Who are you?" I asked, trying to blink away the light.

"Amber?" asked one of the people.

"OH AMBER!" cried one of the girls. "It's us! We've come to save you!"

"I'm not dead am I?" I asked quickly. "Could you close that drape?"

"Of course," answered the one who had defended the person who had broken the glass. The boy walked over to the drapes and pulled them closed. "Hey, they're black on this side," he muttered, shifting them so that the only light that came in was light rays on the sides.

"So…who's going to untie me?"

* * *

Patricia's POV

I was standing outside the cottage, looking back on the city like I had many times over the years, taking in the horrible beauty of it. It was home.

"You thinking about telling them?" called a voice behind me.

I turned around to see Piper standing a few yards behind me. I turned back towards the city. I heard her come up beside me as I answered her, "No. Not really."

"What are you thinking about then?" she asked.

"What life used to be like. Before Vera came. Before she found out that the only way to fully dead a person is to kill three generations."

"But we're not her family. Trudy isn't even our mother…" muttered Piper.

"I know, I just wish Vera knew that."

"Then who knows what she would do to Ivory," whispered Piper, staring out at the city.

I glanced over at her, watching the sun dance across her features.

"Something horrid, that's what," I mumbled.

* * *

Alvaro's POV

As I came back into the room, carrying the bucket of water for the poor man's jacket, I heard Vera say, "Why, I haven't told you have I? Before dawn tomorrow, everyone in your precious little family will be…dead."

The word hung in the air. Almost as if it were a person.

An entire family gone by sunrise, just because Vera hated the Night's Cloak. Just because of one person, an entire family has to die because of her.

I thought back on the kitchen I had worked in before I worked for Vera.

It had been the Duke's house. But then, after the Night's Cloak had taken me into custody the Duke declared me not worthy of working for him.

The Night's Cloak hadn't been the woman who was gapping at Vera right then, no it had been someone similar.

Maybe her daughter. If she even had one.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed. Please, please, please, please review. I love them, and they make me focus. **


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I don't own HOA.**

* * *

Ivory's POV

"So…who's going to untie me?" asked Amber, still blinking in the bright sunlight.

"I will," offered Emma, quickly pulling out a blade out of her boot.

"Wouldn't that cut you?" asked Cassie. "I mean, honestly—"

"Cassie, just because you're smarter than the rest of us, doesn't mean that you can rub it in by being reasonable," Ivan scolded.

"I'm not being reasonable! I'm being logical!" Cassie defended.

"Guys!" Amber cried, waving her fists in our faces.

"Can't you see they're having an argument, they'll never stop now," Oli muttered, walking towards the door.

"So we're just going to leave them?" clarified Ivan.

"No, we'll give them five seconds," I answered.

One.

"YOU ARE SUCH AN IDIOT!" cried Cassie.

Three.

"I at least don't have to stand around in the….why are they leaving?" Emma muttered, watching us head towards the door. "Let's cool it until we get home, how 'bout that?"

Cassie mumbled a, "Sure thing."

The two of them rushed out after me, Oli, Ivan, and the newly rescued Amber.

* * *

Jerome's POV

"No idea. But I'm working on it," Mara muttered pacing back and forth under the window.

I sat there—stood there for what seemed like days, but judging by the path the sun took across the cell's floor it was only about two hours.

Until…she finally said, "I've got it."

"What's the plan?" I mumbled, drowsily sitting up.

"We pretend we're still tied up. They're coming with the dinners soon," Mara answered, heading back to the chairs.

"Then what?" I asked, picking up the sawed off ropes and putting them loosely around my feet.

"We attack them as they are leaving, surprising them," she answered.

"And that will get us out how?" I asked, holding my hands in the ropes behind my chair.

"We'll grab the keys and run," she answered.

"That will just make them want to find us even more," I muttered.

"That's where you're wrong," she mumbled.

Just then the door clanged open and two burly guards came in. They each were carrying a platter of food and as they set them down Mara said, "Was it a nice day outside?"

Her guard answered, "Er…yea miss."

Mine retorted, "We aren't suppose to talk to the prisoners."

"Really?" asked Mara. "I've never heard that before. Maybe you'd fancy a book?"

_Maybe you'd fancy a book. _

Fight until they're down…

"I know I would," I said, assuring her I was ready.

And with that we somehow managed to get the two guards knocked out and inside the locked cell, relieved of their keys.

"Tell me again why we took the keys?" I asked as we ran out the back of the complex and into the alleys.

"If we have them, and they try and find us, we'll release some of the prisoners, getting them into more trouble than they could ever do to us," she answered, smiling.

That reminded me why I fell in love with her in the first place.

* * *

Nina's POV

"Why, I haven't told you have I? Before dawn tomorrow, everyone in your precious little family will be…dead," Vera shouted.

I felt my mouth drop open, but I couldn't recognize why I should shut it.

"ALVARO!" Vera yelled over her shoulder, leaning back into her chair.

There was no reply. Just silence.

"Well then…" Vera muttered darkly. "You go saunter over to the cage there and stay there. Preferably bring your dolt of a husband too."

"Why should I?"

"Because I'll kill him immediately," Vera answered in a very serious voice.

I didn't take my chances. I heaved Fabian into my arms then dragged him as gently as I could manage over to the giant cage in the corner of the room.

Vera smiled. "I knew you could do it, Martin."

I practically wanted to growl at her and chew her head off, but I kept mine on. For Fabian. And Ivory and Oliver. And all of my family.

"Stay with me, love," I whispered in Fabian's ear as I set him down. "I'm going to get us out of here."

We are so doomed.

* * *

Amber's POV

"So what exactly are we doing?" asked Ivan as we ran through the hallways, Ivy, Oli, Emma, and Cassie falling behind every few feet to look around in a room.

"I think we're looking for Nina and Fabian. Nina, the idiot would probably have come here to sacrifice herself, but then find out that Vera needs three generations, that don't exist…" I trailed off. Damn my blonde locks. They always spurt out the worst information.

The five children stared at me.

"What exactly do you mean sacrifice?" asked Ivory.

She looked so much like Nina in that moment I almost smiled. Then I remembered that somewhere in this house Nina was suffering—with Fabian.

"Is that really important right now?" I asked, gesturing towards the house. "I mean, we haven't even found them!"

"We're in deep merda **(shit/crap)**," muttered Ivan**. (A/N: Have you realized that within three stories set in Italy, I haven't used a single word of Italian?)**

"You can say that again," Emma muttered.

"Don't though," Cassie cut in, as he was taking a breath.

"Guys! Be serious! It's our parents on the line here!" Oli shouted.

We all fell silent, me included. But I swear I heard footsteps at the end of the hallway.

"Ours are too!" Emma retorted, "You know, they might even be in jail!"

I nearly laughed out loud at that. In fact, if we're being totally honest, I snorted in laughter. "Mara, and Jerome? In prison!" At that point there was no point in trying to hide my laughter. "Really? That is the most—hilarious thing in the world!"

"Amber…" warned Ivy, glaring behind me.

The laughter spilled off my face as I regained control, "No, honestly guys. When Jerome was your age, he escaped from prison."

"At the age of fourteen?" Emma muttered sarcastically.

"Okay, sixteen, but it's pretty much the same thing…" I trialed off, noting the sudden silence of the children in front of me. "Hey… what's going on?" I asked.

"Me," said the silky voice that had held me prisoner for days.

The guy was just asking for it.

* * *

Piper's POV

They came in the night.

I guess I should explain.

After Patricia and I had the very heart-full moment with the sunset, we went back inside to Trudy and the others.

Trudy was happily playing with Jackie and Pete, but Joy and Mick were huddled in a chair, glancing out the window every few seconds.

After a minute of us just sitting there in the blissful silence Trudy said, "It's safe here, dears. Honestly. Nothing is going to hurt you here. I promise."

Joy smiled slightly and clasped Mick's hand in her lap. I glanced over at Patricia.

"Really?" gasped Jackie. "You can really promise?"

"Of course my bambino **(child)**," Trudy smiled, ruffling her hair slightly.

"Grana Tru?" asked Pete, flipping a page Willow used to read in. "What happened to Willow?"

Trudy glanced at the book, blinking as she realized who it had belonged to. She glanced nervously over at Joy and Mick who were watching the scene with interest.

"You can tell them," Joy finally said quietly when the silence had gotten too long.

I watched as Trudy took a deep breath and began.

"Willow used to be as bright and as happy as anyone could be. But then… Vera happened. She took her…and, it's been almost twelve years since we saw her last. We can only hope that Vera didn't…didn't…" Trudy's face bunched up as she tried to hide the fact she was crying. "Dead."

Pete raised an eyebrow and turned back to his book. Jackie cocked her head to one side. "But she's not is she?"

"We can only hope not," I muttered.

Then we all drifted off to sleep.

That's when they struck as silently as the night's wings' itself.

They took us away to the lair of Vera von Devenish. For that is where I awoke, in a cage with Nina and Fabian and all the others. And Willow.

* * *

Alvaro's POV

"Okay, sixteen, but it's pretty much the same thing…" the blonde trialed off, noting the sudden silence of the children in front of her. "Hey… what's going on?" the silvery blonde asked.

"Me," I said.

She whipped around, registering who I was, and then slapped me across the face.

"OW!" I yelped. The five kids all stared at me. Especially the girl I thought I had seen before, the one that looked like the woman downstairs.

"You're that boy!" she cried. "Alvaro!"

"Yes, and you're the Night's Cloak," I muttered, remembering and rubbing the side of my face gently. "That hurt you know."

"Yes, I'm glad it did!" the blonde retorted.

"Who are you?" demanded one of the boys, the older one I think.

"I'm Alvaro," I answered. "Who are you?"

"Don't be silly Ivan!" cried the blonde I had looked after for days. "He works for Vera! The same one that wants to kill us!"

"I don't want to kill you!" I cried. "I want to save you. All of you!" I shouted.

It was silent as they stared at me.

"Aren't you worried Vera will hear you?" asked one of the girls.

"No," I answered. "She's in the great hall. Ages away from here. Now what are your names, I can't keep referring to you as 'the blonde' or 'the elder boy'."

"Fine. I'm Ivory Rutter," said the girl I thought was the Night's Cloak. "And I am the Night's Cloak."

* * *

**A/N: I should have been reading…but you know. I've still got like four weeks (I have to finish four books pretty much…hehe) Okay, well you should review! It gives me a reason to put off my homework/practicing. It also gives me a reason to get away from my life (which I really need to do before Saturday). Anyway. Go live your happy lives of not being me. You should be happy!**

**{They say those who suffer the most, do the most good. Okay, they don't say that. I just wanted to say it.}**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Seeing as it is midnight on a school night and I can't sleep I shall begin to write this chapter. **

**And this is the part where I give you a long list of explanations that you all probably skip, which I don't care at all. **

**I don't own HOA. (I do own HOW and HOZ though, because that's what my fingers want to type…) What did I write last time? I should probably know that. **

* * *

Ivory's POV

"Fine. I'm Ivory Rutter," I said, crossing my arms. "And I am the Night's Cloak."

The rest of the group introduced themselves to the boy before Amber said, "So what's the plan?"

"First of all, who all has Vera captured?" asked Cassie before Alvaro could answer.

"I don't know their names, but I think a man and woman the last time I saw them. The girl who Vera kept in the kitchen, I think her name was Willow?"

Amber gasped. "Willow!" she grinned.

"I wouldn't get too excited. Vera also sent guards to capture Trudy," he said grimly.

"How does she know where that is?" demanded Oli.

"Please, Vera knows everything," Emma muttered. "It's not like that's a huge secret."

"So Mara and Jerome aren't captured yet?" I asked.

Alvaro nodded slowly. "I don't think so."

"Who's Willow?" asked Ivan.

"She used to be part of our gang until Vera took her," Amber explained before turning back to the hallway, and marching down it.

"Where are you going?" asked Alvaro.

"To save the others," she answered.

"It's this way." The boy pointed over his shoulder. Amber pursed her lips and spun around on her heel and marched down the way he was pointing.

"I knew that. Now let's go save Nina!"

"And Fabian, and Willow, and Trudy," listed Emma.

"Piper and Patricia too," added Oli.

"Jackie and Pete," muttered Ivan.

"Don't forget Joy and Mick," Cassie jutted in.

"Okay! I get it! I left out a few people!" Amber cried, crossing her arms. "Now are we going to go save them!?"

* * *

Mara's POV

"You know, the streets are just as bad as I remember," muttered Jerome as we pasted yet another starving child.

"Well, there's another thing you can blame Vera von Devenish for," I muttered darkly, pausing in an alley way to a main square. "Should we go home?"

"We should go where Nina and Fabian are. We need to save the knot-heads," Jerome answered.

"I knew you were going to say that," I muttered, brushing off my hands that had been resting against the sandy side of the building.

"So why did you ask?"

"Because I need to feel smart."

"Not because you want to remind me who is the brains here?"

"You have plenty of those! You just don't have any common sense or reason!"

"Oh sure…"

"Anyway, we need to get to Vera's house. Do you know where it is? I've forgotten."

"How could you forget where her house is?"

"You know, I haven't spent much time on the streets in a long time!" I protested.

"Sure….Anyway. Follow me, love."

The idiotic fool that I married always knew where to go in the end.

* * *

Nina's POV

I watched as Piper and the others joined me and Fabian in the cage. And Willow. The girl we had lost for so long and now she was back. Back in our arms.

Well, we still have to get out, but that's a minor detail.

Okay, more of a major one, but we must keep our hopes up.

"Where are we?" muttered Joy, rubbing her head shakily.

"Vera's layer," answered Patricia, her arms crossed like usual. At least some things never changed.

"No…" Mick groaned.

"Willow!" cried Trudy, her eyes bright with the thought of the girl. "You must just be a fragment of my thoughts trying to comfort me."

"No Truds, I'm really here," Willow smiled, walking over to sit beside Trudy and comfort her. "I'm real. See."

Trudy let her hands drift over Willow's arm before she hugged her tightly. "I missed you so much!"

Willow grinned, noticing Jackie and Pete. "Who are these?" she asked, when Trudy had stopped hugging her.

Joy smiled slightly. "That's Jackie and Pete—"

_Clang! Clang! _

Two sharp raps from Vera's cane caught our attention. "No talking, it's making my head hurt," Vera scowled, before slowly making her way back to her chair.

"What are we suppose to do?" I called.

"Be quiet, and enjoy watching me catch the rest of your little posy. Then Venice will forever be rid of the Night's Cloak and her gang."

"I believe it is _his _gang," called a voice from the shadows.

All of us instantly recognized it as Mara. She was here to save us.

* * *

Amber's POV

I heard Mara shout across the hall and I nearly called out for her not to reveal herself. But that annoying boy, Alvaro covered my mouth with his hand, making a shushing noise.

As I said, annoying.

I watched in horror as Vera smirked and called out, "ALVARO!"

He shot us a glance before stepping into the light of the fire. "Yes, Madam?"

"Get those two annoying people who are drifting in the shadows," she commanded.

"Yes, Madam," the very annoying boy said, walking over in the direction of Jerome and Mara.

I mean, Jerome had to be with her.

Alvaro disappeared into the shadows for a second before he returned dragging Mara towards the cage. Where was Jerome?

I felt eyes on me, and I saw then that Jerome was standing behind Ivory, who was at the back of the group. He put a single finger to his lips and pointed back to the room where Alvaro was leading Mara over to the cage.

And there was Willow. She was indeed alive.

* * *

Patricia's POV

I watched as the boy threw Mara into the cage that we were in. I noticed that the cage itself could easily hold fifty people. That was nice of Vera. Note the sarcasm.

"Now get me some tea boy," commanded Vera.

Was she really that stupid to ask for tea? At this time, when she had about…a lot of people just waiting to die at her hand? Waiting because they knew that it was going to happen unless…

No. Don't give yourself hope Patricia. You'll just be disappointed when—

"VERA!" called the boy, coming back into the light, this time with another person in tow.

"BOY! My name to you is Madam," Vera said quietly. "Did you get the tea?"

"No Madam, I got something better."

"Chocolate?" she asked.

"No, one of the people you're looking for," the boy answered, pulling the figure into the light.

It was Jerome.

Mara cried out in…sadness, pain, longing.

Jerome didn't look any worse for the wear, but just the way he was kneeling (the boy had forced him the kneel) was so dejected that I knew there was no hope. Even light hearted Jerome didn't think there was hope.

We are so doomed.

* * *

**A/N: Considering it is almost one in the morning, I will stop here. It's over 1,000 words, so you should be happy. I will try and update this Saturday (IF I don't, send me an angry PM or something). You should expect a few more chapters not any more than five or something. Probably more like three. So yea. This is dying down a bit. **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Again I must apologize for my…behavior of updating this. Now, I must go review the last chapter, procrastinate against my homework and lesson, and write this. (And if you want to read my mini rant, go to Anubis Secrets). **

**I don't own HOA. **

* * *

Ivory's POV

Alvaro had quickly explained to Jerome what he wanted him to do. Rather Jerome had explained to Alvaro what he wanted Alvaro to do. If that makes sense, and since I didn't understand it at all, I don't think I should do this.

Watch my friends die in front of me.

I watched as Alvaro forced Jerome to his knees and Mara cry out. I could just make out Patricia and Piper's faces look like they were almost giving up right then and there. But I have to admit. Jerome's a good actor.

It almost nearly tore me apart, but I knew what was going on.

I watched as Amber stepped out into the light, exposing herself.

"Let Jerome go," she commanded in a loud voice.

Vera looked as though Christmas had come early. Jerome faked shock and concern.

Mara's expression was the real killer, she looked as though her world was dying. And it was.

"Go on boy!" cried Vera, shaking her fist at Alvaro. "GET HER!"

"What should I do with him?" he asked.

"Leave him! I'll get him. You get the girl!" Vera commanded.

Amber didn't move. "You can have me. Just let Jerome go," she commanded.

It then hit me. How would turning ourselves in, help anyone? It couldn't more of us would die.

I was tempted to step into the life, to give myself up for the greater good of our family. As I picked up my foot to step out, a hand held me back.

I turned to see Ivan's half lit face. He shook his head.

* * *

Amber's POV

"GET THE GIRL!" yelled Vera to the most annoying boy ever.

Alvaro glanced at me, but I held my head high. There was a second before he stepped away from Jerome and walked over to me with quickly precise steps. He glanced at me uncertainly.

I nodded to him. I would follow out the plan, did he think I was an idiot?

When he reached me he grabbed my arm.

That was when I jumped him.

After a bit of fake fighting I managed to make it look like I had over powered him, when in truth I could never have.

Well I could have, I'm just giving the boy some credit. I am after all, The Millington.

* * *

Mara's POV

I watched Amber take on the boy. I could tell he wasn't fighting back. He was on our side.

I gently scooted over to Patricia who was closest to me. I leaned in close and whispered, "He's on our side."

She raised an eyebrow.

"He isn't fighting," breathed Nina, staring at the figures across the hall.

"We've got some hope, at last," Willow sighed.

We all quieted to hear what was going on.

"If you don't let them go, I swear, I'll kill him," threatened Amber, who was now holding a knife to the boy's throat, but anyone with any skill could see that it was nowhere near.

Vera chuckled. "You can't be serious Amber Millington. You know why I've gathered you all," she taunted.

"Of course," Amber snarled. "But there are two of us, and only one of you."

Vera didn't move. She was probably grinning her head off. "I wouldn't be so sure." Amber's face didn't move. Not a single hair drifted in the silence. "I have my powers."

I felt my eyebrows raise as I realize what she means.

Boy is she cruel.

* * *

Nina's POV

"I have my powers."

Vera's voice echoed under the huge ceiling. Amber didn't dare to move. Neither did any of us.

That's when it hit me, where were the others? The children?

* * *

Piper's POV

All I wanted to do was jump out of this stupid cage and jump Vera where she stands. But I can't.

"You know I have witches on my side," Vera taunted.

"No you don't!" cried Jerome, breaking the spell, before he ran at Vera.

My breath hitched as Mara cried out, and Amber did to. But instead of running at Vera he ran to us. To the keys that were on the couch past Vera.

As he was about to get them, a figure stepped out of the shadows and grabbed him. He yelled as the figure grabbed his blonde hair by the roots.

"You were saying," Vera smiled at Amber, who was in similar positions. "I have my sources, and do you really think that I would just sit here with the greatest known thief ever to walk the earth in a simple cage? Did you really think me that simple minded?" she sneered at Amber.

Amber still didn't make a sound as she was forced to join us in our prison. The figure pushed her into the cage none to gently, but she didn't cry out.

"I knew you would be safe," Mara murmured.

Then Nina voice the concerns of most of us, "Where are the children?"

Jerome glanced at her, before glancing at the guards.

"We don't know," covered Amber, pointing his finger to the shadows. "They just left us when we came in here. Muttering something about schoolwork."

"Please boy!" cried Vera. "Ivory Isabelle Martin would never drop this adventure for _schoolwork_."

Jerome turned back to face her. "Then where is she?" he demanded.

Vera glanced at the occupants of the cage.

"Damn," she cursed.

"You can say that again," called Jerome from behind her.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry, I haven't posted this, I forgot that I wrote this and then wrote another chapter, so you guys get two chapters, (don't worry I changed this one slightly. I'm so sorry for the wait! **


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: I think this is the second to last chapter. It should be the next chapter and then maybe an epilogue. I will try and write it tonight then type it up this week. It should be out by Friday or Saturday. I still don't own HOA. **

* * *

Ivory's POV

I tried to keep from grinning as Vera took the bait. She really was getting quiet foolish in her old age.

"Who's saving him?" whispered Oli into my ear.

I glanced at the others, pointing at Cassie. She nodded.

I held up one finger before nodding and she ran out, ramming into Alvaro, who had again seized Jerome, and knocking Jerome out of Alvaro's grip. Jerome quickly stood up and ran at Vera.

She reached for her cane and held it up defensively as Jerome sped towards her.

"NO!" yelled Ivan, leaping out of the shadows, accidentally running into Emma who tried to stop him but to no avail. Ivan ran ta Vera and his father, determined to save him.

Emma, now having no cover now that Ivan had run out into the light, ran over to the cage the others were in.

Jerome, Ivan and Vera were all still fighting, and Alvaro and Cassie were making it look as real as possible.

But I could tell Oli was only watching Emma.

"She doesn't know how to pick a lock," he muttered, a faint clinking coming out of his pocket as he fiddled with his lock picks.

"No!" I hissed. He stared at me.

"Our whole family is in there!" he cried.

I watched his eyes bore into mine before I let go of his arm and watched him sprint over to the cage.

Which means I also watched him get over taken by the figures in black.

* * *

Jerome's POV

One minute I was fighting Vera and the next I was being forced into the cage along with the rest.

"You see," growled Vera, standing shakily next to the cage, "It comes in handy to be the top person in Venice. People tend to want to stay on your good side." She cackled, us staring at her.

"Is that why we're here?" demanded Ivan, standing up and pulling up Emma. "So you can recruit us? Fat chance?"

Vera laughed. "It's a shame you won't see tomorrow."

I could feel the temperature drop as the youngsters realized what this meant.

Joy hugged Jackie and Pete close to her chest, Mick wrapping his arms around his small family.

"Why?" demanded Cassie, who had stood up too.

* * *

Nina's POV

"Because of me," I answered. Vera smiled evilly.

"Finally we have a smart one," she smiled. "You will be the second to die my dear, after your mother." She turned to Trudy who stared at her in amazement.

That was when I figured it out. The simplicity of how we would get out.

Oh god, how I loved Vera at that point and her stupidity.

* * *

Amber's POV

I tried to stifle my laugh but it was so hard as it was so obvious how dense she was being at the moment.

This was going to be great.

* * *

Alvaro's POV

I watched as Vera taunted her good as dead prisoners. She really was pushing it to a limit.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Ivory appearing out of the shadows and slinking towards the mantle. She looked determined.

The black men who had captured the rest of the Night's Cloak's posy were nowhere to be found.

Ivory neared the mantel and with her sword drawn. Before Vera could realize what was going on, Ivory smashed the ornate clock, drawing the attention of everyone.

She grinned. "Oops."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it's so short, it looks longer in my notebook. Anyway. I'm truly sorry about the horrid updating. There should be one more chapter and then maybe an epilogue, depending if the story feels right. Remember I recognize all my followers/Favoriters/Reviewers at the end. So REVIEW!**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Well, no reviews. But I did promise. I don't own HOA. **

* * *

Ivory's POV

"Oops," I grinned.

Vera's face exploded in rage and her hands shook. "WHAT DID YOU DO!" she screamed, her face contorted in rage.

I leaned against the mantel piece, trying to keep myself here. It was hard to believe that just a few days ago I was on my first trip out into the streets as the Night's Cloak, and now here I was. Facing Vera von Devenish.

"Well, I hit the clock, and broke it," I answered, trying to stifle my grin.

"BOY!" Vera shouted. "GET HER!"

I looked casually back at Alvaro, who was just standing a few paces behind me.

"Oh my, have you forgotten to tell her?" I asked, an eyebrow raised, I turned back to Vera. "Haven't you heard? Alvaro's on my side now. Figured out you're just a bitter old maid who is just seeking revenge."

"I am not!" she screeched.

"Oh really?" I asked, taking a step forward. "We have not touched you since…when was it?"

"Ten years!" supplied Oli.

I was mildly confused as to how he knew that, but I continued. "Ten years is a long time Miss Devenish. I was only four ten years ago, and now look where I am. I'm facing the biggest person in Venice because she wants to kill my family."

"Oh get the facts right girl," Vera growled. "I also want to kill you."

"That's your problem. That's where you and me are different. See, four days ago I probably would have turned you into the officials for witchcraft and abducting people, but since you did abduct the Nina Martin Rutter, The Night's Cloak, well, I can't exactly do that."

"Why not?" demanded my mother.

"You're on the wanted list again, mother," I answered. "Wanted for stealing something or other from the Duke or something. I don't know. It's all very fussy."

Just then a groan filled the room. "Where am I?" asked my dear father, who I had almost forgotten about.

"Vera's house," Mother answered.

"Anyway," I continued. "I'm merciful, you aren't, so in all honesty, I'm not going to kill you."

"I knew you didn't have it in you!" she smirked, taking a step forward. I stayed where I was, a few paces from her.

"Oh, but I do, I think at least. Aren't you wondering why I smashed the clock?" Vera's face melted of it's glee. "You get it," I smiled.

"I don't!" shouted Jerome.

"You see, the clock is what makes it all go tick. The witch in the cellar and the thieves in the walls. Without those, Vera's just another old woman on an extension charm," I explained. "Without that clock, time moves forwards, not backwards. So come on old maid, do you worst."

"I wouldn't do that," muttered Alvaro.

"Shut up kitchen boy," I retorted, my arms spread wide, waiting for Vera to attack.

And she did. At least she tried to. She managed two steps before she fell to her knees dead.

"Now, who has a key?" I asked.

* * *

Mara's POV

I watched in horror as Vera fell on her face in front of Ivory. I felt like clapping like mad, but I didn't.

"You do know how to pick a lock don't you?" asked Alfie, who appeared out of the shadows.

I frowned, looking in his direction.

"Where have you been Alfie Lewis!" shouted Amber, standing up. "WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN!"

Alfie laughed as he made his way over to the cage, pulling out a bunch of lock picks from his pocket. "I told you, I was traveling, trying to find something," he answered, fiddling with the lock.

"Finding what?" demanded Fabian.

"The treasure that would save us all," he answered grinning.

"Did you find it?" asked Joy, pressing herself against the bars.

"I'm the Lewis, Joy. Of course I found it," he grinned, opening the door.

Amber pushed her way through the rest of us and tackled Alfie in a giant hug. "I was so worried!"

"Okay, you can get off now," muttered Alfie.

Eddie laughed, stretching his legs as he walked around the room.

Amber pulled away and gazed at him for a second before crashing her lips onto his.

Ivory wrinkled her nose and turned away, a little grossed out at the two of them. Oli laughed at her expression which made her try and grab his throat.

"Don't kill him! You just saved him!" cried Emma, laughing.

I grinned up at Jerome, maybe this was a happy ending after all. After all, we had Alfie and Willow back and we all were alive.

* * *

**A/N: You have no idea how strong the urge is to kill everyone right now.**

* * *

Nina's POV

I was free from that cage we had been stuck in for days. Thank goodness. When I could I sprinted over to my dear children and hugged them both.

"Mother!" whined Oli.

"Come off it Mom," Ivy groaned.

Fabian laughed, embracing us all.

"We were just stuck in a cage for days, Ivory Isabelle. You will let me hug you," I warned, pulling Fabian down for a kiss.

"Do you really have to do that in front of us?" asked Ivy.

"Oh yes, yes they do!" teased Ivan.

I heard Mara laugh and Ivan groan from what I assume was her kissing Jerome.

"Oh come on Ivan, it's so romantic," Cassie said airily.

"No it's not. It's disgusting. I mean, they're all eating each other's faces off," Emma retorted.

"Excuse me," Willow said, gesturing to herself, Eddie, and Trudy.

"Hello!" called Piper. "Are we next door neighbors?"

I grinned, breaking away from my lovely husband.

"Finally," cried Ivy, breaking out of our hold.

Just then Ivan smirked at her, pulled her arm and kissed her on the cheek.

Well, more specifically the corner of her mouth.

And we laughed, all of us, at the expressions on their faces. Ivan's of smirk and laughter and Ivory's of pure shock and some other mixed expression.

None of us were surprised when she punched him in the gut.

* * *

Amber's POV

Crying, almost with laughter, we gradually made our way up to the surface, all grinning like maniacs.

Alvaro trailed behind us in the hallway, and I glanced back over Alfie shoulder, wondering what was wrong. I let go of Alfie's hand and walked back to him.

"What's the matter?" I asked.

"I've got nowhere to go. Vera was the last stop. She was my adopted mother," he muttered darkly.

I tilted my head to the side. "You could live with us. There's enough room I'm sure. If we really needed it, I think we could just move you into the mansion," I rambled.

"You lot have a mansion?" he gasped.

"Of course, Fabian Rutter? You've never heard of him?"

"Of course I have, it's just, he vanished years ago."

"That's what happens to the best of people I guess," I muttered, grabbing his hand and pulling him along. "Come on, you're living with us now."

When I reached Alfie, I dropped Alvaro's hand and took Alfie's. I grinned over at the boy who had abandoned us, or so I had thought.

"So where's the treasure?"

"That's my Amber, always looking after the shiny stuff," he grinned.

I smiled, just enjoying the moment in itself when we reached the front hall.

Ivory stepped forward, touching the giant doors before turning back to the rest of us. "I guess we've escaped," she smiled.

"Thank you!" called Ivan.

She glared at him before pushing the doors open and walking out into the street.

We all stared in wonder at the sky, Willow most of all, she looked like a ghost.

"Look! It's snowing!" she shouted, laughing and dancing around in the drifting snow flakes and the snow that had just gathered on the ground.

Maybe for once, this was going to be a happy ending. And let me tell you, was I going to get my worth out of it.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading, Review please! I may post the epilogue later. I think there will be one because I've got to explain something and…yea. So I'm going to write that now. REVIEW PLEASE!**


	16. Chapter 16: Epilogue

**A/N: Still don't own HOA. **

* * *

Ivory's POV (Back at the house, same year we left off on)

I stared at my room. It seemed so long ago that my mother had shown me the room where she kept everything. It seemed so long ago.

Everything had changed now.

I sighed, pulling my notebook and flipping through it. I sighed as I read about what had happened. I seemed so young.

I pulled a quill and ink out of my desk and began to write the story.

X

"What are you doing?" asked a voice from behind me. My head shot up and I turned to see Ivan standing in the doorway.

"What do you want?" I asked, turning back to my writing.

"I asked first," he retorted.

"So mature," I muttered before answering, "Writing what happened."

He was silent as my quill scratched at the little notebook.

"Why did you break the clock?" he finally asked.

I looked up at the only window in my room above my desk that looked out onto Venice. "Because I knew Vera would die. She should have twenty years ago."

"How did you know that?"

"Because it was going backwards and she had a witch on her hands." I sighed, putting the quill down and turning to face him. "I saw it in a voodoo shop once when I was stealing out on the streets. I ducted in there and hid in all of the stuff. And I heard a witch talking about Vera, an old woman who was looking for a cure to life. She said that she had been asked and that she couldn't refuse otherwise her family would die. Everyone would die around her. So she did it and told her friend a way out. 'All you have to do is smash the clock,' she said."

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"It didn't come up."

"Come off it," he muttered.

"Go away, I need to finish writing this book."

"Fine, princess. Do you want to get a drink sometime? Or something to eat?"

"Why the sudden questions?"

"Would you?"

"I don't know. Whatever."

"You promise?"

"Sure, just leave me alone."

"I'm going to hold you too it!"

Great.

* * *

Cassie's POV 

SIX YEARS LATER

I was sitting in the library at the mansion, where I was spending the night with my parents, Joy, Mick, Pete, and Jackie to visit Alvaro who was living with Fabian's family, reading to Jackie, just enjoying the fact that we were still alive when that boy came in. That Alvaro boy.

Jackie yawned in the firelight and said in her small voice, "I'm going to bed, see you in the morning Cassie."

I smiled as she jumped off my lap. "Good night Jackie," I yawned.

"You should go to bed too," she pointed out.

"I'm fine," I answered.

I really wanted to just stroke the books and read them, but I couldn't do that in front of a twelve year old who already thought I was crazy.

"What are you doing?" asked that boy as I pulled a random book down.

"Reading," I answered, sitting down in my favorite chair at the mansion.

"A book on growing grass?" he smiled, sitting down in the chair next to mine. I looked down at the book for the first time.

"Er..no. I just accidentally picked this one up," I answered, going back to the shelf and trying to find a different book.

"You like books?" he asked.

"What do you think?" I asked, pulling a different book down at random and seeing that it was again something deemed probably crazy, I put it back.

"Yea…" he muttered, looking deep into the fire. "Say, have you ever thought about going out with anyone?"

I stopped. Was he actually doing this? "Well, yea. Everyone has at some point."

"Have you ever thought about it with me?" he asked.

"Yes," I answered, pulling another book out and deeming it slightly sane, went back to the fireplace.

"So does that mean you'll consider it?"

"Yes," I answered smiling.

After all it had worked out for Ivory and Ivan, so why couldn't it work out for me and Alvaro?

* * *

Oliver's POV

"Oli? Please, just this once?" she asked, as she followed me through the streets.

"As I've said, Emma, I don't want to see anyone."

She was quiet for a moment before she grew level with me. "Are you seeing some girl?"

"No."

"Are you seeing Mary from the kitchens?"

"No! I don't even know her name!"

"It's Mary, in case you were wondering."

"I got that," I sighed, knowing she wouldn't give up.

She was quiet for a moment again, which couldn't be good. "Are you seeing someone?"

"Would it help you if I told you I wouldn't tell you even if I was?" I asked, walking faster this time.

"No. Does that mean you are seeing someone?"

"Emma!"

"I take that as a yes."

"I'm not seeing anyone!"

"I think you are. Wait. Are you seeing a man?" she asked.

I sighed, pulling her into a nearby alleyway.

"Oh gosh. I never guess. Wait, don't tell me! It's James isn't it? The coach boy we helped out last week! You really liked him until he said something! I can't remember what thought," she frowned.

"Em," I sighed. "I'm not seeing anyone. I don't like James because he said he liked the girl I like," I explained.

"Really? Who do you fancy?"

"No one you would know."

"Try me."

"She goes by the name of Cassandra."

"Oh god, you like my sister?" she groaned.

"I'm not finished! She goes by the name of Cassandra when she's going around on the streets."

She was silent for a second before her mouth dropped open.

"Oh my Lord, you mean? You mean _me_?"

I nodded, trying not to bite my tongue off.

She grinned, hugging me tightly.

I always knew we would all live happily ever after.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you all so much for reading this. And if you were wondering, Alfie ended up with Amber, and everyone else was happy. Piper and Patricia found guys and Eddie remained a old bachelor. **

**Thank you for reading again. I will give you until tomorrow twenty four hours to review and such. Then I'll post the last chapter. So yea. REVIEW! Thank you all (I was going to rant here, but I cut it out.). **

**THANK YOU!**


End file.
